


the sunlight is ours

by Anonymous



Category: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Cages, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Edging, Gay, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rimming, Rough Body Play, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Worship, idk how to tag, mcyt - Freeform, slight safeword use but its just a pause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: literally based off of a porno i saw that i NEEDED to write
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	the sunlight is ours

Laying flat on his back Clay looks at the ceiling, arms tied down onto the sides as he’s completely trapped down. Daylight floods into the room, heat from the sun surrounds him. A feeling of euphoria surrounds him as he looks to his left to find a warm pair of eyes staring back, “Are you ready?” The brown haired boy asks gingerly. His gaze ever so lovingly, he wants to worship him.

“Yes” Clay replies wincing. The steel cage around his cock constricting his erection constantly adding extra pressure. He sighs out as a warm body straddles his chest. He almost releases from the view -front of him. George’s ass sit on his chest, his balls scrunched under him giving Clay the perfect view. George lets out a low hum, moving his hips in circles teasing the boy under him. Clay groans, he wants to grab the smaller boy and fuck him till he can’t walk. 

“I can’t wait to play with you” George says, his hands grazing over the steel cage. “Are you gonna be my good boy?”. 

“George, please” Clay mutters out, hips bucking up. He hears a loud huff from George before a light slap hits the tip of the cage, causing Clay to almost scream. “Address me correctly” George says sounding more stern than ever. 

“Yes, sir” Clay says, his voice sounding small. 

“Hm, let's take this off shall we?” George says, gazing down at the cock cage. Clay nods frantically, staring at George’s ass. “No answer?” George says snickering, he could feel the boy, nodding. “Yes, sir, please take it off, I’ll be so good for you”. 

George reaches around his neck, taking off the necklace he’s wearing, the key to the chain hanging off the end of it. He slowly unlocks it. “If you can last 5 minutes I’ll let you fuck my pretty arse” George says. 

Clay whimpers, thighs shaking as George carefully pulls the cage off, not wanting to hurt the boy under him. Whispering words of encouragement, George finally gets the cage off, Clay's cock now doubled in size. 

George starts the timer, then wraps a hand around Clay’s length, lightly stroking. “You’re so beautiful darling” George says. Clay bucks up into George’s hand. “So submissive, all laid out just for me? You look so gorgeous like this”. 

Clay moans, legs shaking as heat pools in the bottom of his stomach. “Please,” he says, barely above a whisper. “Please what?” George replies swiftly. “Let me cum, please!” Clay says, his back arching as far as it can with the boys light weight on top of him. 

George smiles, hearing the want behind Clay’s voice. He could be evil, tease the boy more than he already had. 

“You’ll have to wait, my love” George says before stroking most sensitive glands on Clay’s cock. Clay shakes, his hips pressing up in want. Eye’s rolling to the back of his head as he pleads. He begs George to let him cum, it feels like he’s been lying here for hours. George’s hand completely lets go of his length, leaving tears   
welling in Clay’s eyes. 

Its been three minutes.

“Please” He says in a broken sob, bucking his hips trying to press into George’s stomach. Tears fall out of his eyes in frustration, he lets out an angry groan. 

“Shh, Baby, it’s okay” George says grabbing the boys cock again. Wet moans escape Clay as he tries to hold himself together. “Concentrate” George says softly. 

George speeds his wrist again, whipping them in small circles knowing how Clay likes it. 

Two minutes.

“Fuck! Oh god, Sir!” Clay yells out, eyes rolling back as he tries to concentrate. 

“Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna disobey me?” George says, adding an angry tone his voice. 

“No sir, please slow down, fuck!” Clay writhes. 

George leans back, his ass hovering right over Clay’s face. Clay leans up as far as he can, trying to lick the smaller boys’ entrance, George leans forward before he can. 

“Bad boy, you know better than that. Is someone getting that~ desperate?” George says in a mocking tone. 

George repeats these actions, moving back and forth in front of the youngers face. 

1 minute. 

“Oh no, no, no, no” Clay says quickly. George only speeds his wrists. “Sir! Slow down, please!” Clay says. Hips bucking forward into Georges fist. Cum shoots out of his tip as he groans in defeat. 

George gets off of the boy’s chest and in between his legs and looks at Clay’s softening cock. 

“What’s this?” He says, pointing at the cum pooling on Clay’s chest. Clay mumbles, then feels a tug at his overly sensitive cock. “Fuck!” He yells out. 

“You know I hate mumbling, answer me” George says, leaning over Clay’s body and grabbing his jaw, forcing him to look the other boy in the eyes. 

“It’s my cum” Clay says in a small voice, looking away.

“What was my one rule? Hm?” he says, forcing Clay to look at him again. Clay only whimpers. “How much time is left on the timer?” George says, the anger in his voice predominant. 

“30 seconds” Clay says, looking deeply into Georges eyes. 

“Open your mouth” George says in a demanding way. He collects Clay’s cum on his finger before shoving it in Clay’s mouth, making him taste himself. Clay grimaces at the taste, his own saltiness taking over his taste buds. 

George lets out a wide smile before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Clay’s cheek. 

“You did so good,” George says, untying Clay’s arms. He gets up, walking to their bathroom, walking out with a damp washcloth, he wipes the cum off Clay’s chest. He kisses Clay softly, smiling against his lips.

He throws their comforter over both of them, pulling Clay into his arm’s. 

“What about you?” Clay asks, tiredness seeping through his voice. “I’ll be fine” George says, kissing the youngers temple.

“I love you” George says into Clay’s hair. 

“I love you too,” he says, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is my first ever archive post so please be nice !!!!!!!! im from wattpad :(


End file.
